Promises Kept
by KnBxKibaHyuga
Summary: *Reposted from my other account!* Kiba always keeps his promises to Shino...no matter what. KibaxShino, ShinoxKiba


**Promise Kept**

**Note!: Kiba and Shino O.O.C! Don't like don't read! I honestly don't care ((:**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did Kiba would have less clothing and more screen time.((;**

**Rated T for language (only a little though) - No smut or yaoi just a cute story.**

**This was my first fanfic, and it took literally an hour so please be nice-ish.**

**Have any ideas for a story P.M. me!**

Shino looked at the clock. '_He's late_.'

In was not unusual for a shinobi to be late from a mission. Actually it happened more often then not especially with the A class missions, like the one Kiba was currently on. But Shino was sure Kiba wouldn't be late this time, speaking tonight was to ordinary night.

Tonight was Kiba and Shino's one year anniversary. No the two ninja's didn't make a huge fuss about the date, but they also knew that it was special. Kiba was out on a mission to another village. It wasn't an overly dangerous mission, but it was and A rank mission.

_'Perhaps I should wait just awhile longer after all he did promise he would make it back._' Shino was sitting at the table in the kitchen he and Kiba currently shared. A shinobi knows that he or she had their lives at risk at all times, so the decision to move into the Inuzuka's apartment wasn't a heavy one. Shino and Kiba lived a normal, or as normal as a ninja's life could be, and happy life together. Both knew that there was always the risk of the other not returning and both lived their lives together to the fullest.

Shino was about to blow out the two candles lighting the dining room when a bloodied and heavily scratched Kiba came through the door.

"Sorry, we got ambushed on our way back, Akamaru's with Hana getting fixed up" Kiba said as he kissed the now standing Shino on the cheek.

"I understand," was Shino's only answer.

"Well at least I'm home now, I did promise that I would be didn't I?" Kiba had a smile on his face but something that reminded Shino of regret in the latters eyes.

Shino nodded and they began to eat the meal Shino prepared after first reheating it as Kiba cleaned up. They ate as they usually would, Kiba talking and Shino only making commentary when needed, everything seem content and to Shino, perfect. Kiba slid out of his chair and came around the table to hug his boyfriend from behind.

"You know I love you right?" Kiba questioned almost frowning.

Shino looked at his younger boyfriend with curiosity, "yes Kiba, I know you love me."

"Do you love me?" Shino had no clue what had gotten into Kiba. It was true Kiba would randomly ask Shino if he love him but never with such want in his voice, like he needed to hear Shino's proclamation of love just one more time.

"You already know the answer."

Kiba was now had a solid frown of his face. "Yeah I know the answer but I want to hear you say it before anyone shows up."

Shino was now dumbfounded. "What do you mean Kiba?"

Kiba only looked at the door and again said, "I need to hear you say it and why, just one more time."

" Yes of course I love you Kiba, why? Because you may be, annoying, loud, obnoxious, and overly dramatic sometimes, but I love you. Why? Because you're mine. Now please tell me what's wrong."

As soon as he heard Shino, Kiba instantly smiled. Kiba had yet to move from his position behind Shino, he kissed the taller boys neck and then said "I'll always be your's, just like you'll always be mine, I promise."

Now this really shocked Shino, he hadn't had an idea of what Kiba was talking about. Just as he was about to question his one-year-boyfriend, Shino heard a knock on his door. Kiba moved back and kissed Shino on the lips and he slipped off of his chair. Kiba gripped his boyfriends hand and then spoke.

"Just remember I always keep my promises." Kiba's eyes looked sad, his words dripped of love. They kissed one more time before Shino left to answer the door, Kiba's hand slowly letting go as Shino walked away toward the door. When said boy opened the door he saw an ANBU standing in full uniform on his and Kiba's doorstep.

"Yes?" the ANBU bent down of one knee and then presented Shino with a scroll.

"From the Hokage, I'm truly sorry for your loss." Shino knitted his eyebrows together out of pure confusion but still nodded signaling the masked ninja to leave. He then opened the scroll and it read:

**'Aburame Shino,**  
**I am sincerely sorry to inform you that your roommate and comrade, Inuzuka Kiba, has died in action. He and the rest of his squad were ambushed, Kiba sacrificed himself in order for the rest of him comrades to escape. His death was honorable and he will not be forgotten. I'm very sorry.**  
**- Godaime Hokage'**

Surely this was incorrect. Kiba was with him, they just had dinner, they talked and they kissed. There was no way that this was true!

"no...no..no!" Shino's voice was steadily increasing, "No! This isn't true! Damn it Kiba! You can't be dead! Why? Becuase I love you! Damn it!" A tear rolled down Shino's cheek, "you can't be dead! You can't be dead...you just can't.." He fell to his knees as he sobbed.

Kiba craddled Shino, but the latter had no clue of the act. All the Aburame could feel was a sudden warmth on his back, but he did hear as Kiba then whispered into his ear.

"I love you Shino Aburame, for all that you are. I will never forget you, I just hope you move on from me, but never forget me as I was. I'll alway love you, please stay strong. I'm glad I saw you one last time, but then again I did promise that I would. And you know better than anyone I never go back on a promise."

With that Kiba stood up. The warmth disappeared from Shino's back, and so did Kiba.


End file.
